This invention is concerned with the area of wireless systems, and more particularly with routing data between a server and a client in a wireless environment.
The use of wireless devices to access the Internet is becoming more prevalent. However, accessing the data generally requires either intelligent clients, or high bandwidth as the size of the network expands.
One prior art protocol that is used is the SURAN class of protocols, developed under the aegis of DARPA. This set of algorithms comprises hierarchical as well as non-hierarchical algorithms. The non-hierarchical algorithms lack scalabilityxe2x80x94as the size of the network grows (N=number of nodes in the network), the bandwidth needed to perform routing grows like N or N{circumflex over ( )}2. This means that for a given required data communications bandwidth, the possible size of the network is heavily constrained. Hierarchic algorithms are complex, difficult to implement, have overheads associated with the establishment and maintenance of hierarchies, and suffer from management costs associated with network monitoring, route-maintenance, tracking and addressing of roaming nodes, etc.
Another prior art set of protocols is the MANET suite of protocols, which was developed within the IETF. The MANET suite of protocols makes inefficient of bandwidth.
One prior art mechanism, illustrated in FIG. 1, requires each client A-E 110-150 to maintain a full tree 125, to access each client and each server to which the client 120 can gain access. This is disadvantageous because it requires a large memory, which expands as the network expands.
Therefore, a better protocol for interconnecting a wireless network would be advantageous.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved wireless protocol.
A method and apparatus for generating connectivity is described. The method includes a server broadcasting a beacon including the server""s address. The method further includes each client that receives the beacon rebroadcasting the beacon. The result is that each client receiving the beacon knows a way to reach the server.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, and from the detailed description, which follows below.